Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends in 4D: Bubbling Boilers is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of the double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. Plot It's a big day on Sodor: Mr. Bubbles is throwing a bubble party! When Thomas arrives at the docks, he sees Cranky crossly unloading materials and crates for the party. Unfortunately, he can't participate because he has to stay in one place. Salty isn't worried, however, but he soon becomes concerned when Stuart, Cranky's friend distracts Cranky and he drops bubble liquid onto Thomas. Thomas is too much in a rush to go to the washdown. As he puffs, Thomas finds it hard to brake, as the liquid is making him slip. He finds it funny when bubbles begin to puff out of his funnel, but the fun is soon over when his signal turns red. After nearly hitting Emily, he puffs onto a separate track and crashes into the now boarded up Ulstead Mine. Thomas soon hits some mine cars and bumps into some rocks on the line. This causes the coupling to come loose, sending Thomas down one way, and sending his cargo down another. Thomas soon follows in pursuit of his cargo, nearly knocking himself off the rails. Up ahead is a waterfall, and Thomas notices two of the mine cars he knocked into are coming onto the same line. Thomas quickly puffs ahead and misses being hit by the two cars. Splashing into a waterfall, he lands unbalanced, and is knocked off the rails. He feels terrible, and to make matters worse, he doesn't know where he is. Suddenly, he sees Stuart, but Stuart flies away. Thomas begins to lose hope until Harod arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. Edward and Rocky soon arrive to lift Thomas back onto the rails. Thomas tells them about his adventure, which gives Mr. Bubbles an idea. Soon, the party is relocated to the docks, but Cranky isn't notified of this change. As the party begins, Sir Topham Hatt says that the party is dedicated especially to Cranky, and soon, the party begins. Cranky feels happy and claims that this is the best party ever. Stuart also claims that he's welcome as the party continues. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool and Breezy are guest starring in this film. * Thomas & Friends in 4D: Bubbling Boilers was released in 2016, the same year as the first three Pokémon films were re-released on Blu-ray, My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree was released on DVD and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Season 6 was first broadcast on Discovery Family. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Short Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films